Friendship Forged
by Hannah Melto
Summary: A journey of mystery awaits Fionna the Bounty Hunter as she travles to go battle the Beast of the Westlands in Ooo. First AT Fic, hopefully it will go well.
1. Intro

**Hello everyone.. look who is starting another long-term thing she will probably never finish.. it...s. itss. me. hi. So a year and a half ago... about probably more.. im gonna go with the summer of 2012 I came out with a series that I finished within 6 months called Friendship Forged centered around the gender-bend universe of adventure time. At the time the hobbit and some other more grim adventure things were going on so it kinda has that vibe. The full series is here post/41748479883/friendship-forged-bounty-hunter-fionna-help **

**I'm gonna try to keep as close to the series visually as I can. Or just finishing it, I think thats a better goal. Hope you enjoy It as much as I liked writing it. -H**

Friendship Forged

Chapter One

Introduction

The land of Ooo said to be broken and cold. The kingdoms once held within its borders, at a time, used to live in peace and harmony. The flow and riches from kingdom to kingdom shared. Though their planet broken and strange as it has been much of the dwellers of Ooo were happy. They had shared one common enemy, the Ice Queen. It was said that only a true hero could keep the queen in check and with this knowledge each kingdom chose there champion. But none were true, and the dispute to find the true hero left the land of Oo divided against the Queen. Many years had past and only a brave crazy few roamed the lands between them.

We begin our journey at the walls of the great Candy Kingdom. The Candy Kingdom color shines most bright in the sun, but on these dark days the vivid spender was muted against the harsh cold rain. At the gates where the armed guards stand. A wagon approaches with a hooded figure at the rains.

" Halt."

" These were Imports from the breakfast kingdom, and king breakfast."

" I see no imports." said the guard.

" That is why I said where... please I must speak with your lord."

" Hold. No outsiders beyond the first wall."

" Please! A beast in the cave off to the west attacked me. I have little to drink or eat sense the Apple Pit Inn a days journey back. The attack left me so weak, and I am sure I was not the first nor will I be the last."

" There are many a beast in Ooo." Said a small hooded figure that appeared from the shadows, steeping into the light the figure removed there hood.

" Lady Peppermint." The guard exclaimed before bowing. The hooded figure removed his hood and bowed as far as he could upon his wagon.

" What Beast do you speak?" The wagon rider ridden again, but not far enough to meet the Ladies gaze.

" One I had only heard in story to this day. It was a shape shifter, with bright glowing yellow eyes."

Lady Peppermint's gaze shifted downward, in thought.

" Come with me."

The two walked through the soggy streets of the Candy kingdom. On lookers starred in curiosity at the figures going past.

" Raise your hood sir, as to not draw attention."

" Yes my lady."

Not long the two had made it to the front doors. The lady walked with speed in her step through the halls draped in purple and yellow and red with indigo walls. Soon they approached a large door.

" Wait here." and the lady left him, entering the large throne room.

" My lord Gum ball. Pardon the intrusion."

" My dear sweet peppermint. In your years as my caretaker I have not but once questioned your judgment, there is no need to pardon you."

" My lord, there has been another attack. This time the beast has taken the imports from King Breakfast."

" Ah... this is distressing news. Is the rider still alive?"

" Yes my lord."

" Send him in."

The wagon rider approached with caution and tired feet. He looked upon the ruler of the fair and mighty Candy Kingdom. His Pale pink skin complemented by his dark pink tunic his sleeves of fine purple silk, his pants too. The crown placed on his bubblegum hair encrusted with teal gems, and his candy cane sword hanging from his side. He was indeed imposing in looks. He was tall as well, at least six or seven feet tall. His blue eyes looked far older then his face, they were tired, and kind.

" Your majesty, Prince Gum Ball, I beg pardon for my intrusion into your kingdom, I had no intention."

" It is fine traveler. What, if I may ask, is your name."

" Its Bacon sir. Christopher P. Bacon." The rider removed his hood again.

" Christopher my good man. What brings you to my chamber."

" He says he was attacked by the best of the Westland caves."

" My word. Such a beast must have eaten every last import, and perhaps..."

The prince gestured to the wagon riders cloak, where a large tare could be seen. The rider pushed the cloak back revealing a large bite taken from his Bacon side.

" My dear word man. You shall stay here tonight and take rest. We are on well enough terms with the Breakfast Kingdom there should be no threat. I shall send one of my messengers and you shall stay here with us. Guard! Please escort this man to our medical wing." The Prince offered a warm smile and a kind touch the shoulder.

" Thank you my lord." The rider left with the guard, and as soon as the door shut the Princes smile faded.

" My lord this is the third attack this month."

" I am aware Peppermint, they are increasing more and more it seems. At this point we will lose all imports and allies of the west lands and beyond. But what am I to do. Our champion Cinnamon has become useless in these years gone by. No Candy Citizen can fight well enough to slay the beast. Its magic is near as powerful as the Ice Queen herself."

" We could ask..."

" I WILL ASK NOTHING OF HER. The Ice Queen is twisted and cruel. Asking her help for this small task would be trading a basket of lollipops for one fallen scoop of ice cream. It is dangerous and entirely not worth it."

" The guards perhaps?"

" I wish to involve none of the Candy Kingdom. They are strong together in war but against one creature as clever as that beast, they would not stand a chance. I need someone outside. One of the drifters, a bounty hunter. Someone I can pay and be rid of. Do you know anyone of this description?"

" That I do sir."

**Sorry this was so quick, hopefully the next one will be longer. -H**


	2. The Apple Pit Inn

**Another update? so soon!? dont get used to it I had a long train ride with time to kill when I started writing this. **

Friendship Forged

Chapter Two

The Apple Pit Inn

Far of the Candy Kingdom castle, on the line of their borders sat the Apple Pit Inn. Unknowing in mystery how such a fort could keep standing under such a heavy storm. The wind spiraled and shook and spun, crashing against the walls. But inside was warm. A fire roared in the tavern as men huddled around their meed and there beer, sharing stories and songs. A leek was found here and there but that did little to dampen the spirits of the men. Most were from a bordering village of brutish fighters who took no pleasure in magic or fighting magic. Many would be quick to wrestle an ox or a bear at the sight of it, but they too kept there diastase from the showy ice kingdom. Few were travelers, making a pitstop between condemns hoping for a safe night and good rest. One was a wonderer. Alone in a corner by the window sat a figure in a bright white hood.

The hood covered most of her face but a handful of golden blond hair managed to escape and hang to one side. Her boot covered feet sat up on the table as she leaned back into her chair. Her armor scratched and warn as her leather gloves. A top her hood were two peaces of fabric made to look and hold like bunny ears. She enjoyed the borders, not within any of the kingdom lines. She belonged to no kingdom. She was the only Human she knew of, and it had always been that way. When she was young she had been separated from her adopted family and traveled the land looking for work to do, people to help, along the way learning how to fight. She, now, a fair lass of eighteen had begun to travel farther and farther. Though she had been to this Inn before she had never journeyed into the Candy Kingdom or its capital. From story the Prince was said to be just and fair, but with a kingdom so large she stayed away. She was far better off in smaller villages.

She enjoyed the Inn, the men and women here were always in the best of sprites no mater what was happening. Always talking about monsters slain, trying to scare the travelers. She would sit back and enjoy her pipe and beer as the rest of the Inn patrons let loose into song and story.

" Well hello there stranger, I thought you might like an apple pie for helping me with that firewood earlier."

" Thanks Tree Trunks. And Thank You for the room tonight."

" Of course Fionna. You know you are always welcome here. Why, since you were a little girl you have been helping me out. I wish you'd stay instead of traveling so much. It's not good for ya."

" I beg to differ, besides you know me, if I sit to long in one place I get fidgety."

" I suppose."

" Hey let me know if you need anything else done, Im kinda low on gold and could use a job-"

The door swung open. Quickly and quietly Tree Trunks excused herself to go welcome the traveler in. Fionna sat up pulling her hid further down, causing a shadow to hide her eyes that she kept fixed at the door. She reached for her blade. It took only a crazy few to travel at this time at night. The hooded figure walked in with Tree Trunks.

" Welcome, would you like a room."

" No.. I am looking for someone."

That was all Fionna could make out from a distance as the hooded figure turned his head. She kept her eyes sharp and her grip firm on her sword beneath the table. She watched Tree Trunks point her out and the grip tightened, but she kept her breath calm. The figure approached and sat on the opposite end of her table.

" Tables taken, or can you not see my feet."

" I beg pardon, if you would remove them, I am of no threat to you."

" See thats what you'd think, no sane man would go walking around these hills at night, not unless they were more scary than anything that might attack 'em. So I say again, Tables taken. I'll have none of your business."

" You are Fionna the Bounty Hunter are you not?"

" I might be."

" I am looking to hire Fionna the Bounty Hunter."

Fionna swung her legs off the table and stood grabbing the cloak of the hooded man.

" Look here... I know danger, I know power, you got it. Why on globs earth do you need a bounty hunter." She keeper her eyes fixed on the shadow under the hood. The shadow let out a sigh.

" It is not my place to battle monsters," he spoke pulling back his hood slightly to show his face, " it is to battle wars."

Fionna's eyes opened wide as she released his cloak. In the distance a soft click caught her attention as she noticed a small figure in a dark hood hide what looked to be a cross bow.

" If you are Fionna the Bounty Hunter, then be at my castle at dawn tomorrow. I have a job and I will pay you handsomely."

" What sort of job does a prince want."

" Slaying the Beast of the Westland Caves."

Gasps broke out in the tavern and all fell to a hush. The Prince fixed his hood again looking a little nervous now that attention had been drawn to them.

" Be there by dawn tomorrow." He spoke quickly before rushing out of the tavern, the small hooded figure with the crossbow followed. Fionna looked after for a second before grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder.

" Hey Tree trunks imma need that Apple Pie to go."

" You're leaving so soon?"

" It takes a good nights journey to get to where I gotta go."

"F-fionna." Fionna turned around to see what was the drunken mess of men now all eyes filled with shock and fear. " You- you really going after the Beast of the Westland Caves?"

" I suppose.. You know something of it?"

" Thats right you never go much further from here. The best hides within the caves waiting for pray to strike, the caves are often a good night rest so long as you stay in the intrench, the farther in you go the more in the beast tangled web you will fall."

"But-" chimed in another. " As of late the beast grows hungry and has left the cave on several occasions to catch passing travelers.

" What of this beast scares you brutes senseless?"

" The best is a shape shifter, with limitless size. Some of our men had went into the caves two winters ago and never returned. Some say they got lost and died of starvation, but others say that the Beast grew to be so big they were crushed against the cave walls."

" Sounds like a challenge." Fionna smiled grabbing her pie placing it in her bag.

" Fionna! What about what you always say, only crazy, dumb, or dangerous foke travel at night."

" Ill give ya a guess to which one I am." She smile as she left. Walking through the soggy night away from Apple Pit Inn, it was a shame to leave but there was no way to get to the Candy Kingdom fast enough. If she had a horse to ride maybe. But she always walked. Midnight fell and the sky cleared for a moment, she sat upon a rock and ate her apple pie savoring the taste under the stars until she continued on reaching the kingdom by day brake.

It wasn't nearly as colorful as she had hoped, though that could have been the gray sky's falt. Everything seemed so much darker. She approached the large gate where the two guards stood, without word the guards opened the gate allowing her in. She caught there passing disapproving glances but continued forward. What greeted her in the town was the same, the Candy people looked on from there houses at her, perhaps they had never seen a human before. That was not at all surprising Fionna ignored the glances. She soon aproched the front door of the castle were Lady Peppermint stood waiting.

" Lady Peppermint! Good to see you."

" And you Fionna."

" I had not seen you at the Inn for a while, It appears we keep missing each other."

" Or I have simply stopped going, I am needed here. Good to have you finally pay a visit."

" Good to have that cross bow not pointed at me."

Lady Peppermint blushed slightly. Embarrass she had been found out.

" Why could you two not simply give me a ride back instead of making me walk from Apple Pit Inn."

" We had to ride in and only brought the two horses, I am sure you would have rather walked then ride side saddle."

" True."

" I would have thought you had a ride yourself."

" Not for a while now. My horses have bad luck."

" I would say so to get you as a rider."

" It is nice to see you though Pep.. Can I come in."

" Yes. Please come in from this deathly cold."

Stepping in Fionna shook her hood slightly, refusing the servant when asking to take it from her. Her cloak was her armor, it never came off. Not hear anyway. She headed forward into the castle with Lady Peppermint by her side.

" Lady Peppermint! You are needed in the kitchen!" Shouted a small candy corn about the size of the lady herself. That was something Fionna had noticed about the Candy people, aside from the banana guards they were all quite small. How ever did there prince become taller then her. She always pictured him much to his name a small fat gum ball, perfectly spherical, rolling around the castle. Fionna giggled at the thought.

" Fionna if you would excuse me. The Throne room is just down these halls and up the stairs, the large door with GB on them."

" Roger that." And then the Lady vanished.

Left to wonder the halls alone that is what she did. She slowed her pace to look upon the portraits. Oddly all depicting the figure she had met in the tavern. Though some of the portraits looked quite old. Not one showed another kIng or Queen, or even a princess. Strange, she thought. As she spiraled up the stares she was tempted to lick the walls. A kingdom of anything edible to a none food creature was.. inviting. She was tempted at least to have a small taste or the chocolate railing. But now she must control herself. This job offered by one of the richest kingdoms would no doubt pay well. Best not to make a bad first impression, or second impression.

The grand doors inscribed GB opened upon her arrival at the stairs her eyes immediately found the Prince gazing out the window. His cloak now gone she could see the fine silk of his wardrobe, pinks and purples, high puffball sleeves resembling his namesake, the Candy sword by his side, the gold crown on his head. She approached slowly.

" Fionna."

" Yes."

" If you will beg pardon for the informality of our first meeting. You see I needed your help at once. Peppermint informed me you might be near by and I got rather excited a the prospect of this problem being solved." He turned to face her. " Though you may find me threatening I am not a violent man. Those days are long behind me. After the wars and our years devised I am tired and simply wish for things to be as they were meant to be. In those days I would not dare call on another, much less a young girl to take on such a task."

" Do not say what you think are protective words of kindest. Me being young or a girl has nothing to do with your issue and should not concern you. I fight just as well if not better than most."

" My apologies I did not mean for you to take offense. Fionna. I am troubled by the Beast in the Westland Caves. Im sure you have heard the tales."

" I have."

" You know it is no small feat to kill such a creature."

" I know."

" And I will pay you handsomely in return for the Creatures head."

" You better."

" Very good. Then please take this." He handed her a small glowing red Crystal. Almost matching that of her glowing pendent. " This is a Crystal sword found in old ruins. Im sure it will serve you better then your current weapon." Fionna looked solomly at her old sword that hung on her waist.

" Couldn't hurt to upgrade. I'll leave my old sword here if you don't mind, I travel light."

" Very well. It shall be here when you return." the prince nodded before dramatically pointing towards the door. " Now go forth and bring me the head of the Beast of the Westland Caves!"

Fionna turned on foot and left with her cloak trailing behind her.

" With pleasure."

** Not sure when I'll post the next chapter. Hopefully soon.**


End file.
